


Sa Bahay ni Papa Jesus

by Essi_Magwayen



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: Pitong araw ang inabot bago nabuo ang mundo. Sa pang-anim na araw, ginawa ng diyos ang unang lalaki.





	Sa Bahay ni Papa Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> Pangunang paksa:
> 
> (a) Magsulat ng isang linya ng inyong depinisyon ng "LOVE"  
> (b) Humanap ng partner sa loob ng classroom
> 
>  
> 
> _Pinasa namin ang lahat ng aming mga papel na may kani-kaniyang isang linyang depinisyon ng LOVE. Binalasa't ibinalik ito sa amin ng aking propesor. Muli siyang tumayo sa gitna ng pasilyo at sinabi sa amin,_
> 
>  
> 
> "Write a love story,  
> the main character of your partner and your character should be whatever definition of love there is on your piece of paper that was written by whoever. You should all have different stories."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           Nang dumating ang hapon sa araw na iniaalay sa panginoon, bumulong ang bumabagabag na karamdaman ni Baste na siya’y dapat magtapat sa pari sa sakramento ng kumpisal. Ito ang laman ng isipan ni Baste habang tahimik na winawalisan ang semento ng paradahan sa gilid ng simbahan ng Malate. Maya maya’y pinunasan niya ang kanyang pawis habang namamahinga sa lilim ng mabungang puno. Nakasandal siya sa tangkay ng walis tingting. Nakatapat ang mga mata ni Baste sa higanteng pintuang luma’t kakulay ng kape ng simbahan na halos tatlo pang tao ang tinaas sa kan’ya. Ang nakapaligid na dingding sa pintuan din ay luma’t kupas na kulay abo. Halos tatlong palapag ang taas ng simbahan at sa gitna ay nakaukit ang isang istatuwa ng santongkilala ni Baste. Sa ilalim nito ay tatlong bintana; dalawang bilog at isang parisukat sa gitna. Dalawa ring mataas na campanario ang nakadikit sa gilid nito. Parang noong sinaunang panahon ay isang grandeng simbahan ang nasa harap ni Baste ngayon.

           Noong nakaraang apat na buwan ning hindi kilala ni Baste ang simbahan na ito. Ngayo’y parang bahay na niya ang bahay ng diyos. Parang kamakailan lang ay sa lansangan siya nakatira. Nagpapasalamat siya sa asawa ni Mang Mito na nagreto sa kan’ya sa simbahan. Simula noon ay dito na nanatili si Baste, nagwawalis, naglilinis, sinisiguradong maayos ang kan’yang bagong tahanan. Ngayo’y halos araw-araw na siyang nakakakain at nakakaligo. Nakakapagpalit na rin siya ng damit kahit dalawang beses lang sa isang linggo. Ikinagagalak niya na may maayos na siyang bahay na tinutulugan, matagal-tagal na rin niyang hindi naramdaman ang makatira sa isang maayos na tahanan.

           Ngunit parang ang bilis humupa ng pakiramdam niyang ito sapagkat ngayon ay humaharap si Baste sa binabahayan niyang tahanan ng diyos, at punong puno ng hiya sa kan’yang pagkakasala. Nagbuntong-hininga si Baste, iniwan niya ang walis na nakasandal sa isang dingding at naglakad papasok ng simbahan.

           Tahimik niyang binati ang padre na may katiting ng pag-igting pagpasok sa madilim na kuwarto kung saan ang liwanag lamang mula sa labas ng bintana ang nagsisilbing ilaw. Siya’y umupo sa bangko at nagkurus. Lumuhod siya sa harap paring mapanatag na naghihintay at nagsimula:

           “Basbasan po ninyo ako, Padre, dahil ako’y nagkasala…” Lumunok si Baste bago tumuloy, “Ang huli ko pong mabuting pagkukumpisal ay noong dalawang taon pa.”

           “Sumaiyo nawa ang Panginoon at tulungan kang maikumpisal ang iyong mga kasalanan nang taos ang pagsisisi.”

           “Panginoon, batid mo ang lahat ng bagay; alam mo na iniibig kita.”

           “Sige Baste, magsimula ka na”

           “Padre, kasi po…”

 

 

           Sinarado ni Baste ang pinto sa likod niya matapos niyang kuhanan ng walis tingting at pandakot ang kwartong laman ng panglinis. Yumukdo siya sa gitnang pasilyo ng mataas na simbahan at naglakad ito sa giliran. Tumuloy siya papunta sa harap hanggang sa makalapit siya sa kaliwang bahagi ng altar. Dito nagsimulang mag walis si Baste. Sa loob ng simbahan ay iilang tao na tahimik na nagdadasal. Makaluma ang panloob at hindi gaanong kaaliwalas ang mga dingding maliban sa makukulay na larawang makikita kapag tumingala sa langit-langitan ng simbahan. Malalaki rin ang mga arko nito, nakatayo sa likod ang altar mayor at ang kasing engrandeng sagrario na kumikintab, na gawa ni Baste, sa dilim ng simbahan.

           Pagkalipas ng ilang oras ay naidakot na ni Baste ang huling kimpal ng dumi. Lumipas ang ilang oras rin at hindi pa umaalis ang isang batang lalaking nakasuot ng unepormeng pang eskwela at tahimik na nakaupo sa isang bangko sa likod ng simbahan. Paglabas pa lang ni Baste bago magsimulang maglinis ay napansin na niya ang batang ito, ngunit hindi niya binigyang pansin. Inabot na ang bata ng  paglubog ng araw dito sa simbahan nang hindi kumikibo. Sa dumidilim na paligid maliban sa mahinang liwanag na nagmumula sa mga palamuti ng altar ay nagawang magsindi ni Baste ng isang dangkal na taas na berdeng kandila sa ibabaw ng lalagyan ng mga kandila na may kanikanilang mga dasal. Taimtim na nagkurus si Baste nang nakatitig sa maliit na apoy nito. Matapos niyang tumango ay tsaka niya nilapitan ang tahimik na bata na ang mga mata’y pinaliligiran ang tahimik na bahay ng diyos. Tahimik na naupo si Baste sa bangko sa likod ng bata.

           "Uy bata, ang tagal tagal mo nang naka-upo diyan." Pabulong na sinimulan ni Baste.

           Lumingon ang bata palikod para tignan ang mamang kumausap sa kan’ya. Mabagal na nanlaki kan’yang mga mata bago sumagot na may pataas at inosenteng tinig, "Hindi pa po kasi ako pinupuntahan ni Ate Yeng ko."

           "Si Ate Yeng... Sino si Ate Yeng?" Pinatong ni Baste ang kan’yang mga braso sa sandalan ng upuan ng bata. Matapos ay inarko niya ang kan’yang likod paharap upang mas marinig siya ng malinaw.

           "Si ate ko po. Yung nag-aalaga sa akin."

           "Ah.” Tango ni Baste at pabirong tinanong, “Maganda ba siya?”

           “Opo. Sa kan’ya po ako laging tumuturo tuwing tinatanong niya sa akin kung sino ang maganda.”

           Humagikhik si Baste sa inosenteng biro ng bata. “Bakitka pa pinupuntahan ng Ate Yeng mo? Mag-gagabi na."

           Inilingon uli ng bata ang kan’yang ulo patungo sa altar, “Eh kasi po hindi naman po niya alam na nandito ako.” Kalmadong niyang isinagot.

           “Hala! Nasaan ka ba dapat?” Ngayon naman ay si Baste ang nanlaki ang mga mata, gulat na gulat sa kalmadong bata na sa kasalukuyan ay nawawala pala.

           “Sa eskwelahan po. Diyan po sa tabi.”

           “Oh bakit ka nandito?”

           “Wala po kasi akong maka-usap doon paghinihintay ko si Ate Yeng.”

           Naubusan ng maisasagot si Baste at tumaas ang kan’yang kilay at mabagal na sinabi, “Dito ba may kausap ka?”

           “Opo.”

           “Sino?”

           Tumuro ang bata sa ibabaw ng altar kung saan nakasabit ang statuwa ni jesus na nakapako sa krus. “Si Papa Jesus po.” Ginalaw ng bata ang daliri niya para ituro naman ito sa gitna ng mukha ni Baste. “Ngayon po, ikaw rin.”

           Nagtapat ang mga mata nila at nginitian ni Baste ang batang nawawala.

 

 

           Hindi makapagsalita si Baste at tulala ang kan’yang mga matang nakatingin sa mga mata ng pari.

           “Sige Baste, magpatuloy ka lang,” Malumanay na sagot ng pari sa katahimikan niya, “wag ka nang mahiya.”

           “K-kasi po padre,” kabadong sinimulan ni Baste. “Hindi ko naman po kasi inakalang— isang araw tumitingin-tingin lang kami sa peynting sa kisame tapos biglang—”

           “Baste teka lang,” Sabi ni Padre, “hindi ko maintindihan, sinong ‘kami’?”

           “Si… Si Junjun po.”

 

 

           “Oh JunJun, alam mo ba ang tawag diyan?” Tanong ni Baste sa batang nakatingala sa kan’ya.

           “Holy water?” Sagot ni Junjun

           “Ha?” Kumunot ang mga kilay ni Baste at napaisip sa salitang di niya kilala. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya, “Ah! Oo. Pero sa Filipino alam mo ba kung anong tawag diyan?” Tumingin si Junjun mula sa dawdawan at pabalik kay Baste at siya’y umiling. Nginitian siya ni Baste “Ang tawag diyan ay Agua Bendita. Parang yung palabas dati na may mga taong-isda.”

           “Parang si Little Mermaid?” Masiglang tinanong ni Junjun na nagniningning ang mukha.

           “Sino ‘yon?” Tanong ni Baste habang nagkamot ng ulo.

           Nagsimula silang maglakad papasok sa simbahan at umupo sila sa bangkong inupuan nila noong nakaraang araw, ngayon naman ay magkatabi sila.

           “Si Little Mermaid, yung lumalangoy sa tubig na color blue.” Tuloy ni Junjun habang inuugoy ang kan’yang mga paang bitin sa sahig ng simbahan.

           “Color?... Kulay?”

           “Opo. Kulay. Kulay blue.” Paulit na sinabi ni Junjun at biglang tumuro sa taas. “Parang doon.” Tumingala si Baste at pinagmasdan ang mga larawan na nakapinta sa kisame. Iba’t ibang mga santo’t anghel ang naka guhit dito at sila’y mukhang nakatingin pabalik sa kanila dito sa lupa at sila naman ay mula sa langit.

           “Paboritong kulay mo ba ang blue?” Tanong ni Baste habang sila’y nakatingala sa langit.

           “Opo. Kayo po?”

           “Ako rin.” Natahimik silang dalawa. “Pupunta ka ba dito bukas?” Tanong ni Baste matapos ang ilang segundo.

           “Uhmm…” Napaisip ang bata. “Siguro po. Bakit po?”

           “May ibibigay ako sa’yo bukas.”

           “Ano po ‘yon?”

           “Sikretong malupet. Si Papa Jesus lang nakakaalam.” Ngumisi si Baste at biglang natahimik.

           Ilang segundo pa ang lumipas nang manlaki ang kan’yang mga mata sa huling sinabi. Tumingin siya pababa sa bata at binalik ito sa taas nang tignan din siya pabalik ni Junjun. Bumilis ang tibok ng dibdib ni Baste.

           “Malalaman ko din naman po bukas eh.” Sabi ni Junjun.

           Sinagot ito ni Baste ng nerbyosong tawa at ibinaba uli ang tingin niya, ngayon naman sa krus sa harap ng altar. Lumunok siya ng malalim at balisa ang kan’yang tingin.

 

 

           “Sinong Junjun?” Tanong ng Padre, litong-lito parin sa mga pinagsasasabi ni Baste.

           Suminghot si Baste, “’Yung batang laging nandito tuwing hapon.”

           “’Yung maliit?”

           “Opo.” Tumingin si Baste sa labas ng bintana habang sumasagot kay Padre.

           “Anak nina Mr. Ocampo?”

           “Hindi ko po alam kung kaninong anak siya.”

           Natahimik uli ang Padre, “Oh, sige…” Sinimulan niya ngsigurado. “Anong meron kay Junjun?”

           Naramdaman ni Baste ang igting at bigat ng hangin sa loob ng masikip na silid. Matagal nang panahon ang lumipas mula ng nakaramdam si Baste ng matinding pagkapariwara. ‘Di makapagsalita si Baste at ang naririnig lamang ang agitit ng kahoy na inuupuan ng Padre. Nakita ni Padre na si Baste’y nakatingin sa bintanang tinatakpan ng manipis na kurtina at nakakunot ang kan’yang mga kilay.

           Biglang nanlaki ang mga mata ni Padre, “Baste anong ginawa mo kay Junjun?” Sabi niya ng maingat, pilit na kinikimkim ang kabang nararamdaman.

 

 

           Tumatakbong papasok si Junjun ng patyo ng simbahan sa tabi ng paradahan ng kotse. “Kuya Baste! Kuya Baste!” Paulit-ulit na makisig niyang tinatawag si Baste.

           Itinayo ni Baste ang kan’yang ulong nakayuko. Lumitaw ang kan’yang ulo sa ibabaw ng palumpong at napatigil sa pagdadamo. Hinanap niya kung saan nanggaling ang tinig ng boses ng batang kilalang kilala na niya. Ikinatuwa niya ang katotohanang bumalik nga si Junjun sa simbahan tulad ng sinabi niya nang nakaraang araw. “Huy ‘wag kang maingay tahimik dapat dito sa bahay ni Papa Jesus.” Pabirong sinagot ni Baste ang bata.

           “Nasaan ka po ba!?” Malakas na pabulong na sinigaw ni Junjun.

           Tumayo si Baste at tinawiran ang mga palumpong na kasing taas ng kan’yang binti. Nakita niyang nakaharap si Junjun sa kabilang daan, nakasuot parin ng unipormeng pang eskwelahan, ngunit ngayo’y may onting dumi ng lupa na nakakalat sa putting polo niya. Pinagmasdan ni Baste ang bata at nginitian ito. Iniling ni Baste ang kan’yang ulo bago sumitsit. Umikot ang katawan ng bata patungo kay Baste.

           “Sa kabila po pala ako nakatingin.” Sabi ni Junjun nang humahagikhik ng matinig.

           “Oh bakit ba ang ligalig mo?” Tanong ni Baste habang tinatanggal ang kan’yang mga guwantes. Pinunas niya ang kan’yang mga kamay sa damit niyang marumi na rin. Tumakbo si Junjun papunta sa harap ni Baste sa gitna ng hardin ng simbahan. Nakatago ang kan’yang mga kamay sa likod. “Ano ‘yang tinatago mo sa likod mo?”

           “Sikretong malupet po Kuya Baste. Si Papa Jesus lang po nakakaalam.” Patawang sinagot ni Junjun si Baste. Humalakhak si Baste at sa tawa niyang ‘yon ay inilatag ni Junjun ang kan’yang mga kamay sa harap niya. Sa mga madudungis na kamay nito ay nakapatong ang maliit na pabilog at itim na supot siksik ng lupa at sa gitna nito ay ang maliit na bunga ng punong mukhang bakawan.

           Lumabas ang nangniningning na ngiti ni Baste na kilala ng lahat. “Ayus ‘yan ah! Hardinero ka na rin pala tulad ko.”

           Sumimangot si Junjun, “Eh… Hindi nga po eh.”

           “Ha? Bakit?”

           Naglupasay si Junjun sa lupa at inilapag ang halaman doon. “Eh kasi po…” Sinundan ito ni Baste at siya rin ay bumaba sa antas ng bata na may tingin ng pag-aalala, inaabangan ang bumabagabag sa bata. “Hindi ko po siya maaalagaan.”

           Lumuwag ang pakiramdam ni Baste at ngumiti uli. “Tuturuan naman kita.”

           “Hindi kasi po. Wala naman po kasi kaming hardin.”

           “Ah..” Tango ni Baste. “Balak mo b’ang iiwan dito?”

           Itinayo ni Junjun ang kan’yang ulo nang nakangiti. “Puwede po ba!?”

           “Oo naman, syempre!”

           Hininaan ni Junjun ang kan’yang boses at kinurba ang kan’yang palad sa tabi ng kan’yang labi. Nilapit ni Baste ang kan’yang tainga sa mga labi ng bata. “Puwede po bang ikaw po ang mag-alaga?”

           Inilayo ni Baste ang kan’yang ulo at humarap sa bata nang nakangiti. “Oo naman.”

Pumalakpak si Junjun. “Yay! Ikaw lang po kasi kaibigan ko eh!”

           Napatingin si Baste sa lupa na mas malaki ang ngiti. “Nandiyan naman si Ate Yeng mo.”

           “Wala rin po siyang hardin.”

           Nagtapat muli ang kanilang mga mata nang nakatawa.

 

 

           Narinig ni Baste ang kaba sa boses ni Padre at bigla siyang napasagot ng may pagkalakas ang boses, “Wala po akong ginawa sa kan’ya!”

           Huminga ng malalim ang Padre nang nakahawak sa dibdib. “Diyos ko po, panginoon.” Pabulong na sinabi, “Sige Baste, ituloy mo na kasi ang sinasabi mo, kinakabahan ako sa’yo eh.”

           “Ano po bang akala niyo?” Bigla-biglaang tinanong ni Baste, na parang kinalimutan na isang Padre ang kan’yang kausap at nasa gitna sila ng kumpisal kung saan siya dapat ang nagtatapat ng katotohanan.

           Umiling si Padre at sinabi, “Patawad, Baste, mali nga naman ang maghinala.”

           “Hindi ko po siya hinawakan.” Sagot parin ni Baste.

 

 

           Humikab si Junjun sa tabi ni Baste habang pinapanood nila ang mapayapang giwang ng apoy ng mga kandilang nakasindi. Sa dulo ng lalagyanan ng mga kandila ang berdeng kandila. halos kalahating dangkal na lamang ito. Sa tabi naman nito ay isang mas maliit na kandilang asul na kasisindi pa lamang.

           “Inaantok ka na yata eh,” malumanay na sinabi ni Baste kay Junjun. “Tatlong araw ka nang pabalik-balik dito, ngayon ka lang ginabi ng ganito ah.” Paulit-ulit na hinahaplos ni Junjun ang kan’yang mata gamit ang likod ng kan’yang kamay. “Nasaan na ba ang Ate Yeng mo?”

           “Hindi ko po alam eh.” Ikinibit ng bata ang kan’yang mga balikat. “Baka po kinakausap niya pa ‘yung boypren niyang pulis sa eskwelahan ko.”

           “Sabihin mo kay Ate Yeng mo, ikaw muna alalahanin niya bago yung boypren niya.”

           Isinandal ni Junjun ang kan’yang ulo at unti-unting pumipikit ang kan’yang mga mata gawa ng kalmadong mga kandila sa madilim at tahimik na simbahan. “Okay lang naman po. Wala rin naman po akong pasok bukas.”

           “Kahit na.” Sumaglit si Baste. “Anong araw ba bukas?”

           “Friday po.”

           “Ha?”

           Natawa si Junjun, “Biyernes po, kuya Baste.”

           Tumango si Baste at siya rin ay humikab. “Pati tuloy ako, inaantok na.” Natahimik silang dalawang nakaupo ng mapahingalay. Iniling ni Baste ang kan’yang ulo para maalis ang antok. “Nako. Bawal tayo matulog dito.” Mahina niyang isinisiko si Junjun sa tabi niya na halos makatulog na sa kan’yang balikat. Gulat na namulat ang kan’yang mga mata. “Halika may ipapakita ako sa’yo, para magising ka.”

           Tumayo si Baste at muntikang malalag ang katawan ni Junjun sa kahoy na bangko. Hinihintay niyang bumangon si Junjun. Itinayo ni Junjun ang kan’yang mabigat na katawan mula sa bangko at itinaas ang kan’yang mga braso sa ibabaw ng kan’yang ulo para idukwang ang mga ‘to habang humihikab.

           “Tara, maglalakad pa tayo.” Sabi ni Baste nang nagpipigil ng tawa sa inaantok na bata sa tabi niya.

           “Saan po tayo pupunta?”

           “Sikretong—”

           “Ang dami naman pong alam ni Papa Jesus na sikreto.”

 

           Nagsimulang maglakad ni Baste papalabas ng simbahan at sinundan ito ni Junjun. Nang makarating sila sa malaking pintuan sa likod ng simbahan, sila’y huminto.

           “Pikit mo mga mata mo.”

           Sabi ni Baste. Ipinikit agad ni Junjun ang kan’yang mga mata. Pumwesto si Baste sa likod ng bata at inilagay niya ang mga kamay niya sa balikat nito. Nagsilbing gabay si Baste papunta sa surpresa. Naramdaman ni Junjun ang malamig na ihip ng hangin mula sa labas ng simbahan. Dinig ang tapak nilang dalawa sa magaspang na semento, pati na rin ang dausdos ng mga dahon at tangkay ng mga puno. Naririnig ang ingay ng Manila sa kalayuan. Matapos ng ilang kurba’t hakbang sa ‘di pantay na kaslada ay muling huminto ang dalawa.

           “Handa ka na?” Tanong ni Baste mula sa likod ni Junjun. Binitawan niya ang mga balikat nito. Masigasig na paulit-ulit na tumatango si Junjun. “Isa. Dalawa. Tatlo.”

           Binukas ni Junjun ang kan’yang mga mata at nakita niya ang maaliwalas na hardin ng simbahan na punong-puno ng mga palamuti. Kumikinang ang mga parol na gawa sa Capiz na nakakalat sa mga puno’t mga bangko.

           “Maganda ba?” Tanong ni Baste.

           “Opo! Kayo po ba gumawa?!” Halos isigaw ni Junjun.

           Natawa si Baste. “Hindi. Inayos naming lahat ‘to. Pinapakita ko lang sa’yo.”

           Nawala ang antok sa kanilang mga mata at patalon-talon si Junjun sa tuwa. Bigla nitong hinawakan ang kamay ni Baste at hindi agad nakapagbigay ng reaksyon si Baste. Nakalimutan na niya kung paano huminga. Tumigil ang mundo ni Baste at nagpatuloy ang mabagal na pag-ikot ng mga bituin sa langit.

           Hinihila siya ni Junjun palapit sa mga palamuti.

           Nagpahila si Baste.

 

 

           “Hindi ko naman sinasabing hinawakan mo siya,” sabi ni Padre. Natahimik silang dalawa “Eh kung hindi nga, Baste, ano ngang ginawa mo?”

           “Pakiramdam ko po kasi...” Ngunit hindi parin maituloy ni Baste ng deretso ang kan’yang mga salita. “… Padre, hindi po ba mali ang maging bakla?” tahimik niyang tinanong.

           “Baste,” sinimulan ni Padre. “Hindi mali ang maging bakla, ang mali ay ang… mga ginagawa ng bakla.” Maingat niyang sinabi, hinahanap ang tamang mga salita’t tono ng pagsabi nito.

           “Anong ginagawa?” Mausisang tinanong ni Baste.

           “Tsaka na natin pag-usapan iyon, huwag dito.”

           Bumagsak ang bibig ni Baste sa sagot ni Padre. Wala siyang nagwa kundi tumango.

           Tumuloy si Padre, “Baste, sinasabi mo bang, bakla ka?”

 

 

           Kinabukasan ay maagang bumisita si Junjun kasama ang Ate Yeng nito. Muling binati ni Baste ang bata ng mainit na ngiti habang papasok ang dalawa sa postigo. “Ikaw po ba si Ate Yeng?” tanong ni Baste sa babaeng mukhang kasing edad niya lang nang magharap silang tatlo. Mahinhing tumawa ang babaeng si Ate Yeng at biglang nagsalita si Junjun.

           “Kuya Baste!” Tawag ni Junjun.

           Lumingon si Baste sa kan’ya at muling nawala ang larawan ni Ate Yeng sa paningin niya. “Ano ‘yon Junjun?”

           “May ituturo po ako sa’yo.”

           Maya maya’y nakarating silang dalawa sa mataas na lugar, sa campanario. Dito tumambay ang dalawa ng halos buong araw. Magdamag ay tinuruan ni Junjun si Baste kung paano gumawa ng eroplano mula sa papel. Habang nagtitiklop ang dalawa at taimtim na nakikinig si Baste sa bawat tagubilin ni Junjun ay sila’y nagkekwentuhan. Doon lang nalaman ni Baste na si Junjun ay anim na taon lang pala’t si Baste naman ay dalawampu’t tatlong gulang na. Napag-usapan nila ang buhay lansangan ni Baste at ang buhay estudyante naman ni Junjun. Sa wakas ay nakagawa si Baste ng kan’yang unang maayos na eroplano, matapos nito’y sinimulan naman nilang magtiklop ng mga eroplanong may iba’t ibang disenyo.

           Inabot sila ng hapon at makikita ang dalawa na nakadungaw sa mabatong teresa sa gilid ng campanario. Dito nila ipinalilipad ang kanilang mga eroplano at sila’y nagpapataasan at nagpapalayuan ng lipad. Bumalik sila sa ilalim ng campanario na may bubong at naupo matapos nilang maubos ang mga eroplanong ginawa nila. Inilabas ni Junjun mula sa kan’yang _bag_ ang isang supot ng mga papel na kulay asul. Inabutan ni Junjun si Baste ng isang dahon at naglabas din siya para sa sarili niya. Nagsimula silang magtiklop muli ng panibagong eroplano. Masayang nagkekwentuhan ang dalawa habang nagtiklop at sa wakas ay ipinakikita nila sa isa’t isa ang kani-kanilang asul na eroplano. Pabalik na sana sila sa mabatong teresa. Nagniningning ang mga ngiti sa pagkasabik.

           Biglang bumuhos ang ulan.

           Bumagsak ang loob nilang dalawa. Tahimik silang dalawang nakatayo ng nakahukot, mga eroplano’y nasa kamay na nila’t handa nang palirapin. Sinimangutan ni Baste ang mga patak ng ulan at ang makulimlim na mga ulap. Nagulat na lamang si Baste nang madinig niyang humihikbi si Junjun sa tabi niya. Madaliang ibinaba ni Baste ang kan’yang katawan para lumuhod sa harap ni Junjun.

           “Bakit Junjun, anong problema?” Mapagaalalang tinanong ni Baste sa batang ngayon niya lang nakitang umiyak.

           “H-h-hindi na k-kasi,” Sabi ni Junjun sa gita ng kan’yang paghihikbi, “Natin map-p-palipad ‘t-to.”

           Kumunot ang mga kilay ni Baste at hinahaplos ang mga braso ng bata,“Tahan na, ayus lang ‘yan. May ibang araw naman diba?”

           “Eh p-p-paboritong color natin ito eh.” Sabi ni Junjun habang pinupinasan niya ang kan’yang mukhang punong puno ng luha.

           Biglang kumulog ng malakas at tumingin sa paligid si Baste. Natahimik siya ng ilang segundo’t hinahayaang iiyak ni Junjun ang kan’yang mga damdamin. Nang biglang magkaroon ng ideya si Baste’t sinabi, “Junjun, naaalala mo ba yoong sinabi ko sa’yo noong martes?”

           Humina ang pag-iyak ni Junjun at binulong sa gitna ng paghikbi, “’Yung alin po?”

           “Diba sabi ko may ibibigay ako sa’yo?”

           Suminghot si Junjun at natapos ang kan’yang mga luha, “Opo. Hindi niyo pa po binibigay,”

           “Oo nga.” Nginitian ni Baste si Junjun, “Kaya nga ito na. Ibibigay ko na.”

           Ipinasok ni Baste ang kan’yang kamay sa bulsa ng pambaba. Ito ay kulay itim na umaabot sa ilalim ng binti niya’t gawa sa murang tela na napakatagal na niyang suot. Hindi tinanggal ni Junjun ang kan’yang mga mata sa kamay ni Baste. Inilabas ni Baste ang kan’yang kamay na nakakamao at iniharap ito kay Junjun.

           Inikot ni Baste ang kan’yang kamao paharap kay Junjun at ipinabukas niya ito sa kan’ya. Pagbukas ni Baste ng palad niya, lumitaw ang dalawang maliit na asul na _paper clip_. Kumuha si Junjun ng isa.

           “Oh ito pa,” Sabi ni Baste sa naiwang _paper clip_ sa palad niya.

           “Sa’yo na lang po ‘yan. Tig-isa po tayo.” Sagot ni Junjun. Naubos ang mga luha nito at lumitaw ang kan’yang ngiti.

Tumigil ang mundo ni Baste.

 

           Kinabukasan ay hindi bumisita si Junjun o si Ate Yeng sa simbahan at halos buong araw ay walang nalinis si Baste ng maayos. Balisa’t tulala si Baste habang kumikilos, hindi naman dahil humaling siya sa isang bata, kundi dahil litong-lito sa kan’yang sarili. Sa dalawampu’t tatlong taong nabubuhay si Baste’t ngayon lang niyang pinagtuunan ng pansin ng masinsinan ang kan’yang kasarian. Magbandang hapon ng sabadong iyon ay naiwang nakaupo na lamang si Baste sa harap ng mga kandilang may kanikanilang dasal at hiling. Nakatitig si Baste sa dalawang kandila sa dulo ng lalagyanan. Natirang nakasindi ang ngayo’y paubos nang asul na kandila at ang berdeng kandila nang minsan ay isang dangkal ang taas ay naubos na. Natira na lamang ang maitim na sinulid sa gitna ng lawa ng tunaw na waks.

 

 

           “Hindi ko po alam,” sagot ni Baste kay Padre. Biglang nagpalabas si Baste ng hikbi at nagsimulang tumulo ang kan’yang luha. Iniyuko nito ang kan’yang ulo at pinatong sa magkadikit na palad upang itago ang kan’yang pag-iyak. Nagsimulang umungol si Baste at nilapitan siya ng Padre. Hinawakan ni Padre ang mga braso ni Baste’t hinila siya paupo habang umiiyak.

           “Baste, huminahon ka,” malumanay na sinabi ni Padre habang hinihimas ang binti ng isang umiiyak na Baste. Nang matahimik ang mga hikbi ni Baste’y nagsimula uling magsalita si Padre, “Iho, gusto kong malaman mong wala kang kailangang maramdamang pagsisisi’t sama ng loob. Hindi mali ang nararamdaman mo, Baste. Maaaring hindi ka pa rin sigurado sa sarili mo, ngunit sinasabi ko sa’yong hindi ito mali.”

           Tumatangong sumagot si Baste pilit na iniintindi ang mga salita ni Padre na wala siyang kailangang ipagkait na damdamin.

           “Makinig ka iho,” Sabi ni Padre. Itinaas ni Baste ang kan’yang ulo para tumingin kay Padre. “Maaring hindi mali ang nararamdaman mo, ngunit ang payo ko lang sa’yo ay… Hindi ka pa puwedeng kumilos ngayon, Baste.”

           Tumungo uli si Baste ng nakapikit ang kan’yang mata ng mahigpit, pinipigilan ang paghigpit ng kan’yang dibdib at mabagal na tinatango ang kan’yang ulo.

           “Siguro sa ibang panahon,” Sabi ni Padre, “Ngayon, at dahil wala ka naman talagang kasalanan Baste, babasbasan na lang kita na pagpalain ka ng diyos.

           “Ang Diyos ay maawain nating Ama. Pinagkasundo niya ang mundo sa kan’yang sarili sa pamamagitan ng kamatayan at muling pagkabuhay ng kan’yang Anak. Sinugo niya ang Espiritu Santo para sa ikapagpapatawad ng mga kasalanan. Pagkalooban ka niya ng kapatawaran at kapayapaan sa pamamagitan ng paglilingkod ng Simbahan. At ngayon ika’y pinapatawa ko sa iyong mga kasalanan sa ngalan ng Ama, at ng Anak, at ng Espiritu Santo.”

           “Amen.” Malinaw na sumagot si Baste.

           “Ipinatawad ka na ng Panginoon. Humayo kang mapayapa.”

 

 

           Pagkatapos ng huling misa sa araw ng pagpapahinga’y pumasok muli si Baste sa simabahan, dala-dala ang kan’yang walis tingting at pandakot, handang magsimula sa paglilinis. Habang papasok ay nakasalubong niya si Junjun kasama ang kan’yang pamilya at si Ate Yeng na papalabas ng simbahan. Hindi siya napansin ni Junjun sapagkat siya’y idunuduyan ng kan’yang mga magulang habang naglalakad. Nginitian sila ni Baste mula sa likod nila.

           Bago magsimulang maglinis ay bumalik si Baste sa mga lalagyanan ng kandila. Kiniskis niya ang natirang waks ng nauna niyang kandila paalis sa pinapatungang metal na parilya. Pinatungan niya ito ng bago; isang dangkal ang taas. Bughaw ang kulay. Sinindihan niya ito at siya’y nagkurus.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ito ang final requirement na sinumite ko sa aking propesor para sa asignatura namin sa malikhaing pagsusulat na umabot ng isang termino. Putangina talaga 'nung propesor kong 'yon. Halos bagsak na 'ko sa lahat ng exercises niya. Ginapang naming lahat ang subject niya para lang pumasa.
> 
> At sa huli, nang bumalik na ang papel nitong maikling kuwento kong ito, nakatanggap ako ng una kong marka sa kanya na humigit pa sa dos. Hanggang sa araw na ito, hindi pa rin nawawala sa isipan ko ang kagustuhan kong i-pa-frame ang papel nitong may markang 3.3 (markang 90 pataas).
> 
> Punyeta 'yung prof kong 'yun. Gusto ko siyang yakapin pag-grumaduate na 'ko. Lubos-lubos ko siyang pinasasalamatan.
> 
>  
> 
> Sana'y makapag-iwan kayo ng inyong mga kumento at kritisismo, sabik akong malaman ang mga nasa isip ninyo. Maraming salamat sa pagbabasa!


End file.
